Ki-So-Longe
The Ki-So-Longe, or Ki for short, are a fictional species from Brotherhood of Darkness Roll Playing Forum. Homeworld: The Ki'So'Longe's homeworld is an battle-worn, once forested planet by the name of Ki'Las'Luum. There is no wildlife or plants on it due to radiation poisoning the planet, forcing the Ki'So'Longe off the planet. It it located in the unknown region, on the outer most fringes of the galaxy. Appearance: From what is known, there skin colors can come in any color from tan to pale to light-blue and green. Ki'So'Longe look like most humans, with the exception of their eyes, which have cat-like pupils. Their facial structures are angular, much like a feline, and have, regardless of male of female, have pointed ears, randing from small points to ears quite a ways off the Ki's head. On all except the most beautiful, they have small, pale lips. they have been seen equally with and without wings. They generally grow in painfully around the age of 20. Biology: Ki'So'Longe have two hearts next to each other than can beat independently of each other. They can survive with one heart still beating, but they wont have the endurance of one of their own with two beating hearts. They are fast learners and thinkers. They are natural born warriors, with super-natural speed, strength, agility, reflexes, senses, and mysterious blue energy that could be used for attack, defense, or just light. They have one glands in their midsection that give off an electrical charge, channeled through their body, mostly through their hands and fingers. A side affect is their eyes glowing the same blue color as the discharge. The gland gives off negative charge when being used. The Ki'So'Longe can use the gland for close range attacks, and can use melee weapons, like Vibro-swords, to a much deadlier and disruptive quality; they are able to slice blasters in half with little trouble. They can also use a quick, invisible discharge for seeing purposes, much like echolocation. Ki'So'Longe who are more experienced with this can sense the electrical impulses in lifeforms, knowing where they are. The Ki'So'Longe electrical gland can disrupt force fields and other electrical equipment, including blasters and lightsabers, but they mush come into contact with the blaster or lightsaber, and they have no external rubber that he can touch, but with a prolonged discharge, they can melt the rubber. The electricity make the Ki'So'Longe difficult to hold and contain for any amount of time. Generally, they tend to weigh between 300-500 pounds, but, like in humans and other similar species, has to do with metabolism and diet. Though considered, elegant, they are not the most attractive species, but, rarely, there is a male or female, of unmatched beauty. They are a long lived species, generally around 100,000 years. Their form stops growing around the age of 30, and each Ki'So'Longe ages differently, giving them the appearance of anything between a young child to an old man or woman, though it messes not with mating, for no matter the looks, they remain the same in age. Ki'So'Longe have ultra-dense muscle and bone. There metabolism is odd, and very efficient: It burns off slowly, but it uses every but of energy, available when it burns, and what it doesn't manage to used is recycled in the bloodstream to be used again. They have three different glans that allow the metabolism to be used this way. If they happened to be poisoned, their active immune system would burn off the foreign substance, and evactuate the waste through the skin pores. Their lungs are also efficient, using much more oxygen and expelling much more carbon-dioxide. They have two extra glands that can hold extra energy when needed. Thanks to their efficient bodies, they can lift about 500-700, and sprint at a speed reaching of 60mph, but can be variable due to how fut the Ki'So'Longe is. Those Ki'So'Longe with wings can fly at speeds nearing 100-120 mph. They don't tire nearly as fast as humans, are quickly regain stamina after a meal.((The running and sprinting speeds are all based on if the Ki'So'Longe have wings or not. If they do, they cant run as fast, but can fly, and for those without wings run fast, for the cannot fly.)) Ki'So'Longe need only one small meal to function daily, but usually eat two to three for extra energy. The Ki'So'Longe senses rely on the extra energy glands to function at the quality they do. Their eyesight, when focused on something (otherwise, they just have doubled perfect 20-20 vision) can pick up the imperfections on someone's skin from 200 meters away, making them perfect snipers without a scope. Their hearing is acute enough to hear the vibrations of skin on glass contact. Their sense of touch is acute enough to feel the pressure change when a door is opened or closed. They can pick up minute taste differences in the air, and can taste blood when it is spilled, so they can track a wounded enemy who had days worth of head starts. Their sense of smell is perhaps the worst of the senses, and is only accurate when hunting or tracking, though they can smell fine differences in the air. All of the above count on two things, the energy from the glands, and rather or not if they are focused on the particular sense or not. It is possible for a Ki'So'Longe to focus on all five senses at once, but they suffer from a relapse if used for more than a couple of minutes. So called trackers can memories an electromagnetic signature of a person and track them throught the galaxy endlessly. The Ki are very fast healers, healing cuts and scratches in seconds, or minutes, depending on the side of the wound, and broken bones and ruptured organs in days, usually lasting less than a week for something considered serious, without bacta. Cultures: Ki'So'Longe are a very diverse species dedicated, and, depending on which area you are form, against: war, peace, science, mechanics, and flight, and mining. They believe in no religion, though some have adopted the religion of other species. Due to no longer having a homeworld, they became drifters and have all nearly died out. Those who are still alive usually have a fraction of the Ki'So'Longe blood, but full blooded Ki'So'Longe's have been known to pop up somewhere in the galaxy, usually during a time of war.